1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video assembly, and more particularly to a rear-project video assembly with a foldable reflector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rear-project video assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 comprises a housing (6), a screen (61) attached to a vertical first side of the housing (6) and a reflector (62) mounted on a downward slanting second side of the housing (6) for reflecting image to the screen (61). An overhead projector (63) is mounted on a bottom of the housing (6) for projecting image to the reflector (62).
With reference to FIG. 5 that shows a second conventional rear-project video assembly, the second conventional rear-project video assembly comprises a housing (7), a screen (71) attached to a vertical first side of the housing (7), a first reflector (72) mounted on a downward slanting second side of the housing (7) and a second reflector (74) mounted under the screen (71) and facing the first reflector (72). An overhead projector (73) is mounted on a bottom of the housing (7) for projecting the image to the second reflector (74) that projects the image to the first reflector (72). The first reflector (72) reflects the image from the second reflector (74) to the screen (71).
As regard to the above two conventional rear-project video assembly video assembly, an angle (θ) is formed with the reflector (62/72) and the screen (61/71) for reflecting the image to the screen (61/71) wherever the overhead projector (63/73) is mounted. Consequently, the total depth (L) is elongated such that the volume is increased that will take much money for stored and transporting to the manufacturer and occupy a great room in the living room to the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rear-project video assemblies.